Saphulan
by Sonic the Celestial Dragon
Summary: Parody of Disney's Mulan. Saphira Scale poses as a warrior to take her father's place to join the war and stop Ixis Naugus the Celeruki and his Death-Bringers with the help of her guide: Spencer Metzner the Mud-Wing. (I own nothing)
1. The Death-Bringers' Arrive

It is the land of Dragon Home, where all the dragons lives in peace and harmony. That is, until at the Border of Draco's Home... it ended.

* * *

It was nighttime and a pale yellow Sand-Wing guard named Cactus was walking on the Wall of Draco's Home. He had a spear in his right paw and he had a bronze helmet on his head. Suddenly, a black Phoenix swooped down and hits Cactus on the head, knocking off his helmet. The Phoenix landed on top of a flagpole in front of the full moon, giving it's silhouette.

It had a long, eagle-like beak and its red eyes glowed in the dark. It had night-black feathers with ebony-black legs with falcon-like talons. Its wings were long and on its head were hornlike feathers, giving it a scary look. It had a few scars and a long, feathery tail. The phoenix then glared at Cactus.

The pale yellow Sand-Wing pats behind his head to check for blood as he stared back at the phoenix curiously. Suddenly, the phoenix let out a piercing shriek. As if in response, a black and slender spike pierced the ground in front of Cactus. The yellow dragon gasped for he knew what it came from: a Fangfull Daydream.

Cactus looked up and, to his horror, he saw a **GIGANTIC** flock of Death dragons flying towards the Wall at a fast pace. All of them were either Fangfull Daydreams, Driller Dragons, Rainbow Serpents, Toxic Nightshades, Chinese Fireballs, Devilish Dervishes, and Tongue-Twisters. All of them had two things in common: they had dragon skull helmets and they had tattoos of a symbol, the Death-Bringer Symbol!

"We're under attack!" Cactus the Sand-Wing roared. "Light the signal!" Cactus ran toward and spread his wings as a black Driller, Nose-Horn, and a dark green one, Nail-Snout, landed in front of the pale yellow Sand-Wing. Cactus leaped up as Nail-Snout tried to drill a hole in Cactus's belly, which he did unsuccessfully. Cactus landed on a tower and was about to breath fire to signal the other dragons when another Death dragon landed.

He couldn't see him from the darkness but he knew, from the silhouette, it was the leader of the Death-Bringers. Cactus stared at the dragon in horror as the Death-Bringer leader glared at him with his red on yellow eyes across the cauldron. The black phoenix then landed on the staff the Death dragon was holding and glared at Cactus as well. Cactus then brought up some courage and spat out a jet of fire into the cauldron, lighting a large fire.

The Death-Bringers' leader then turned his head disdainfully, seeing the other towers being lit one by one. Sternly, Cactus snarled, "Now all of Draco's Home knows you're here."

The other dragon didn't say anything in reply. He only took his paw and held onto a flagpole, which flag had Draco's symbol on it. He bent the pole and snapped it. He held the flag over the flame, burning it. The Death-Bringers' leader finally purred with a voice that would send chills up your spine, "... Perfect."

* * *

Later, in the Draco's Home Palace, the large doors to the central chamber as General Coal-Claw the Celestial Dragon, walks in with his soldiers. They approached the King of Dragons... King Locke the Grapple Grounder with Fireworm by his side. Coal-Claw bowed and looks up, "Your majesty, the Death-Bringers have invaded our Northern border." "Impossible!" the red and yellow Nightmare exclaimed. "No one can get through the Wall of Draco's Home!"

The red and gray Grounder motioned Fireworm's silence by swishing his tail swiftly. "Ixis Naugus is leading them," explained Coal-Claw. Locke made a serious look by narrowing his purple eyes and pursing his reptilian lips. "We'll set up defenses around your palace immediately," said Coal-Claw.

"No," hissed Locke, standing up. "Send your troops to protect my people." He turned his head to the red and yellow Nightmare, "Fireworm." "Yes, your highness?" Fireworm asked.

"Deliver conscription notices throughout all the provinces," Locke ordered. "Call up reserves and as many recruits as possible." "Forgive me, your majesty," said the coal-black General, "but I believe my troops can stop him." "I won't take any chances, General Coal-Claw," Locke said.

"A single grain of rice can tip the scale," the old Grounder said wisely. "One dragon may be the difference between victory and defeat."

* * *

In the next morning, at a farm in a small village, a Celestial/Spiritual hybrid was using her chopsticks (**A/N: **Dragons have to use utensils to eat like us, too) to single out a grain of rice on top of its mound.

The dragon had Sapphire-Blue scales, Silvery-Gray eyes, and Emerald-Green fur and mane. She had reindeer horns that were violet, like her triangular spikes that ran down her spine from her head to her tail-end. She had cat-like ears with white tufts of fur inside them with a sea lion nose, and long and stiff whiskers. She had the Spiritual white talons but they weren't webbed, and she wore a silver belt that held PEARL-Bone on her left wrist.

This was Saphira Ralow Scale, daughter of one of the greatest warriors in Dragon Home.

"Quiet and demure... graceful... polite..." Saphira said, picking up some rice with her chopsticks and eating a mouthful. "Delicate... refined... poised..." She sets her chopsticks down and writes down the final word on her right arm, smirking, "Punctual."

Suddenly, a rooster crowed. Saphira gasped and rushed off her bed, "Aw, man!" She ran out of her room, calling, "Wolfski!" She ran down the hall, blowing her arm to dry the writing. "Wolfski!" she called again until she spotted a scarlet Grey Wolf asleep on a rag.

Smiling, Saphira purred as she walked towards the wolf, "There you are, Wolfski." When Saphira nuzzled the wolf and waking him up, Wolfski growled sleepily, opening his Hazel-Brown eyes. When he saw who woke him up, he stood up straight and panted with his tongue out. He turned his head back to Saphira with a smile as she rubbed his head. "C'mon, smart guy," she purred gently, turning to a sack. "Think you can help me with my chores?"

The wolf barked softly in response, shaking his body in a way of saying, "Of course!" Saphira tied the sack of grain around Wolfski's neck and tied a stick so it was at the end of the Wolfski's face. Then she tied a steak on a string to the stick, just out of reach. Wolfski growling with a smirk on his face, chasing the steak.

As Wolfski flew after the fish, Saphira opened the front door for him and he accidentally ran into the door frame. "Ooh," Saphira murmured as Wolfski yelped. The dog stood up and flew outside.

Screeching, Wolfski ran for the steak by the chickens, trailing grain. "**BUCK-CAAAAAAWWW!**" the chickens cried. Then, they saw their feed and pecked down to eat, seeming to forget the gray wolf.

* * *

In a tiny temple outside the house, an old Celestial Dragon was kneeling to stones with writing on them. He had tattered and Sanguine-Red scales that lost their shine, a grayish-brown mane, black and broken horns, and Pine-Green and scarred wings that were perched on his shoulders. His black talons were as sharp as they used to be, he had silvery eyes like Saphira (only with slight cataracts), and he had pure white whiskers. His back left leg was covered in bandages and it was limp as a cane was next to him.

This was Rohax Scale (**A/N: **Pronounced Row-Hacks), father of Saphira. He was a great warrior but retired after having a bad leg injury.

He breathed fire on a stick and set it on a small copper pan dangling from the ceiling. He laid it underneath a copper Mud-Wing that was snarling with his paw sticking out for a strike. Rohax then bent down before the Scale family ancestors and puts his front paws together like a clap. "Honorable ancestors," quietly hissed Rohax through his reptilian lips with his eyes closed, "please help Saphira impress the matchmaker today." He knew that Saphira was going to the village to meet the matchmaker so she could bring honor to her family and find a suitable mate.

Suddenly, Wolfski ran into the temple and around Rohax, scattering grain on the floor as he barked. The chickens then followed the wolf into the temple, squawking as they feed on the grain. As they did this, Rohax shuts his eyes tightly in annoyance but said calmly, "Please... **PLEASE** help her."

Saphira stepped up to the temple with a tray with teapot and a cup on it, seeing her wolf with his mouth wide open, whimpering as he tried to get the steak. Smiling, Saphira took the steak off the stick and laid the steak on the ground. Wolfski then scarfed down the steak happily and relaxes as he laid down to eat.

Saphira continued toward the temple, "Father, I brought your- Gack!"

Rohax had suddenly bumped into Saphira. The cup falls to the ground and Rohax catches the teapot with the handle of his cane. "Sapphire!" Rohax hissed. "Brought a spare," smirked Saphira, bringing up another cup from underneath her silver band of PEARL-Bone. She tipped the teapot so that it could pour tea into the cup.

"Sapphire..." began Rohax. "Remember, Dr. Eggplant said three cups of tea in the morning," interrupted Saphira. "Sapphire..." Rohax said. "... and three at night," reminded Saphira.

"Sapphire," Rohax said, finally catching her daughter's attention, "you should be in town by now. We're counting on you to-" "Uphold the family honor," Saphira finished.

"Don't worry, daddy, I won't let you down." Unknowingly to Rohax, Saphira quickly covers over the writing on her arm with her scales. "Wish me luck!" Saphira called as she ran down the stairs. "Hurry!" called Rohax. He stops and looks at Wolfski, who also looks at him. Walking back toward the temple, he said to himself, "I'm going to... pray some more."


	2. Honor To Us All

Later, in the small town, six dragons were there. The first one was a female Spiritual with ocean-blue scales, amythist-purple fur and mane, lime-green eyes, and two Emerald-Green horns. This was Emerald-Horn Scale, mother of Saphira and mate of Rohax. The other female was a Celestial that had bus-yellow scales, a whitish-gray mane for age with triangular and red spikes. This was Ralow, Rohax's mother and Saphira's grandmother.

The other females were teenager dragons, two were hybrid of a Monstrous Nightmare and a Celestial Dragon, one was a cyborg Spiritual, and the other was an albino Grapple Grounder.

The sixteen year-old Grounder had alabaster-white scales, leathery dreadlocks that were pale white with robotic ends, pink eyes, and a spiky tail-ball. This was Sarabi Ashes. Next to her, the seventeen year-old Nightmare/Celestial hybrid had orange scales, fin-like light orange spines, white horns with two spikes, golden fur and long whiskers. This was Blaze the Fire Dragon.

The other Monstrous Nightmare/Celestial Dragon had jade-green scales, carrot-orange eyes, sun-yellow wings and fur, a peach belly, a dog-like nose, and jade-green spines. She wore silver bracelets around her front wrists, a pumpkin-orange necklace with a jade in the middle, and a band around her tail. This was Jade-Talon the Monstrous Celestial. The cyborg eighteen years-old Spiritual had golden-yellow scales, brownish-blonde fur and mane, emerald-green eyes, a South-Western accent, and purple robotic hind legs and front left arm. This was the Oasis Spiribot.

Sarabi, Blaze, Jade-Talon, and Oasis were Saphira's friends. Anywho, Emerald-Horn seems a bit worried and so were Jade-Talon and Oasis.

"Where's Saph?" Jade-Talon wondered. "Ah know," Oasis agreed. "Saph-Gal should be 'ere by now!" Then, the bath lady, Blade-Tail Spikes, pokes her head out of her building, looking around. "Emerald-Horn, is your daughter here yet?" the Nadder asked the Spiritual.

"You know that Rose-Claw isn't a very patient dragon," Blade-Tail hissed before she entered the building again. "Don't worry, Mrs. Scale," Sarabi comforted Emerald-Horn. "I know Saphira is gunna come... I hope."

Emerald-Horn sighs, "Of all days to be late! I should have prayed the ancestors for luck." "How lucky can they be?" Ralow asked Emerald-Horn. "They're _dead_. Besides, I've got all the luck we'll need."

The bus-yellow Celestial took a cage out. Inside it was a Nanodragon (**A/N: **Nano means tiny) with bluish-purple scales, a golden nasal horn, and tiny white talons. It had sky-blue wings, hazel-brown eyes, a whitish-tan belly and snout, and two black horns that were curved to its back. This was Diggy, who was feeling a little nervous about the situation.

"Alright, little fella," Ralow hissed to the Nanodragon. "This is your chance to prove yourself." "Whoa, wait, _what?!_" Diggy squeaked with a high-pitched voice. Ralow covers her eyes with her paw and carries Diggy, stepping into the busy street.

"Ralow, no!" Emerald-Horn cried. "I wouldn't do that if I were you!" Jade-Talon shrieked, but it was too late. The traffic barely misses Ralow as she crosses the street. But the Skrill and the Monstrous Nightmare collided as they screeched, causing a big accident.

Then, the unscathed Ralow walked to the other side of the street. She takes her paw off her face and smirked at Diggy. "Yep," she purred before turning around. She roared to Emerald-Horn, "**THIS NANODRAGON IS A LUCKY ONE!**"

Diggy, however, was not happy. He had a face full of fright and his brown eyes were wide with fear. He fell on his back, fainting.

Emerald-Horn sighed with relief. Suddenly, a sapphire-blue Celestial/Spiritual hybrid jumped over the stunned Nightmare and Skrill. Saphira had finally arrived.

She runs in front of her mother with hay stuck in her mane. "I'm here!" Saphira smirked but stops when she saw the stern look of her Spiritual mother. "What?" she asked. "But mother, I had to-" "None of your excuses," growled Emerald-Horn.

She tapped her sea lion nose on her daughter's head, motioning her to follow her. "Now, let's get you cleaned up," she hissed. Emerald-Horn, Sarabi, Jade-Talon, and Oasis take Saphira and walked together into the preparation area. Blade-Tail comes and sees the hay behind Saphira's cat-like ear.

"**_This is what you give me to work with?_**" Blade-Tail sang. "**_Well, honey, I've seen worse!_**" Blade-Tail began to take off Saphira's armor scales as she sang, "**_We're going to turn this cow's ear-_**" "Whoa!" Saphira exclaimed as Blade-Tail pushed her into a tub of water. "-**_into a silk purse,_**" Blade-Tail sang as she removed the silk partition aside, showing Saphira in the bath.

"It's freezing!" Saphira yelped, shivering. "Well, it would have been warm if you were on time," Emerald-Horn said. Blade-Tail dumped water onto Saphira and washes her mane, "**_We'll have you washed and dried, primped and polished 'till you glow with pride. Trust my recipe for instant bride. You'll bring honor to us all..._**"

Emerald-Horn takes a sponge and Saphira's right arm, the same arm Saphira was writing on. Almost about to clean it, Emerald-Horn noticed the writing and hissed, "Saphira, what is this?" Saphira drew her arm back and holds her arm. "Er, notes... Case if I forget something?" Saphira said, plastering an innocent look on her face.

"Here," Ralow said, "hold him." She handed the Diggy to Oasis. "We'll need more luck than I thought." Saphira looks on with a face of disappointment.

* * *

Soon, the hair-dressers, Ice Shard the Sabre-Tooth Ice-Wing and Gem-Tail the Sky-Wing, were brushing and combing Saphira's mane, much to her annoyance as she folds her ears back. "**_Wait and see,_**" sang Ice Shard, "**_when we're through-_**" "**_Males will gladly go to war for you,_**" sang Gem-Tail. "**_With good fortune-_**" sang Ice Shard. Gem-Tail sang, finalizing the hairdo, "**_And a great hairdo._**"

Gem-Tail and Ice Shard sang together, "**_You'll bring honor to us all..._**"

* * *

Saphira followed her mother and friends outside. Emerald-Horn, Oasis, Sarabi, Jade-Talon, and Ralow sang, "**_A girl can bring her family great honor in one way._**" Saphira passes a Xiangqi game where two dragons, a purple Scauldron and a green Night Fury, are playing. The Fury makes a move and smirks. The Scauldron makes a serious look as he thinks a minute.

"**_By striking a good match,_**" Emerald-Horn, Oasis, Sarabi, Ralow, and Jade-Talon sang. Saphira looks and pauses. She takes a game piece to make an impressive move. "**_And this could be the day..._**" Saphira has a smug look on her face with the Scauldron impressed and the Fury not happy. Emerald-Horn comes back and drags Saphira away.

* * *

Then, the dressers, two Monstrous Nightmares, Gold-Tail and Fire-Mouth, and Emerald-Horn, dress Saphira. Gold-Tail sang, "**_Males want girls with good taste._**" "**_Calm,_**" sang Fire-Mouth. "**_Obedient,_**" pointed out Emerald-Horn.

"**_Who work fast-pace,_**" Gold-Tail sang. "**_With good breeding,_**" sang Emerald-Horn. "**_And a tiny waist,_**" sang Fire-Mouth. "'Ey-yo!" Saphira exclaimed as her waist was being squeezed tight.

All three dressers sang, "**_You'll bring honor to us all..._**"

* * *

Saphira follows Emerald-Horn and her friends again outside. She looks around and sees a male Mud-Wing dragonet, Crane, playing around. "**_We all must serve our King, who guards us from Death-Bringers..._**" sang Emerald-Horn, Oasis, Sarabi, and Jade-Talon. Saphira sees Crane and a female Parrot Nadder, Peacock, with her Skrill doll.

Crane steals the Peacock's Skrill doll and tries to escape. "**_A male by bearing arms,_**" sang Emerald-Horn, Sarabi, Oasis, and Jade-Talon. Saphira takes the doll and hands it back to Peacock, who hugs it tightly and happily. "**_A girl by bearing sons..._**" they sang when Emerald-Horn drags Saphira again.

* * *

Now, a make-up lady, Sharp-Spur the Boneknapper, puts white powder, red lipstick, and eye-liner on Saphira. Sharp-Spur sang, "**_When we're through, you can't fail. Like a lotus blossom, soft and pale. How can anyone say, "No sale"? You'll bring honor to us all..._**"

Sharp-Spur holds a mirror up so Saphira could see her reflection. Saphira sees make-up on her face. Not looking pleased, she rubs her mane a little and brings it down in front of her forehead. She smiles at her reflection.

Then, Emerald-Horn places a flower hair-comb behind Saphira's ear. "There," she purred. "You're ready now." "Not yet!" exclaimed Ralow as she, Oasis, Sarabi, and Jade-Talon came in.

Jade-Talon puts an apple in Saphira's mouth, "An apple for serenity." "A pendant fah balance," said Oasis as she placed a Draca's Mark pendant under Saphira's sash. "**_Beads of jade for beauty,_**" sang Sarabi as she set a necklace of beads around Saphira's neck. "**_You must proudly show it,_**" sang Ralow as she raised up Saphira's chin high. "**_Now add a Nano just for luck,_**" she sang as she brought out the nervous and unpleased Diggy.

Ralow places the cage in Saphira's sash in the back. "And even _you_ can't blow it," she smirked.

* * *

Now, Saphira was outside. She sang to the sky, "_**Ancestors, hear my plea. Help me not to make a fool of me.**_" She turned her head to see her friends, mother, and grandmother waving to her for good luck, "_**And to not uproot my family tree. Keep my father standing tall...**_"

As Oasis ran to give Saphira her parcel, Saphira and four other maidens sang, "_**Scarier than the Dragon-Slayer, we are meeting our matchmaker!**_" Saphira ran and caught up with the other maidens: Scarlet the Sky-Wing, Orca the Scauldron, Igneous the Earth Dragons, and Star-Flight the Night-Wing. The entire crowd sang, "**_Great Draco, guard our girls, and our future as it fast unfurls. Please look kindly at these cultured pearls. Each a perfect porcelain doll..._**"

"_**Please bring honor to us-**_" Scarlet the Sky-Wing sang. "_**Please bring honor to us-**_" Orca the Scauldron sang. "_**Please bring honor to us-**_" sang Igneous the Earth Dragon. "_**Please bring honor to us-**_" Star-Flight the Night-Wing sang. The crowd and the maidens roared, "_**Please-Bring... Honor to us AAAALLL!**_"

All the maidens and Saphira arrived before the matchmaker and crouched behind their parcels. Suddenly, a rose-red Curl-Horn Fire-Wing comes out. This was the matchmaker, Rose-Claw. She looks at her clipboard and calls, "Scale, Saphira." Saphira jumps up and raises her paw, "Present!"

"Speaking without permission," Rose-Claw hissed, writing down on her clipboard. "Dang it," Saphira mumbled under her breath, feeling a bit embarrassed.

Ralow whispered to Emerald-Horn, mentioning Rose-Claw's attitude, "Who spit in her tofu?" "Who knows?" Sarabi whispered. "But did you see how ridiculous Saph looks!" "Ah know, righ'?" Oasis replied as Jade-Talon giggled. Emerald-Horn merely rolled her eyes.

Saphira and Rose-Claw entered the house and the Fire-Wing shuts the door with her tail.

* * *

Once inside, Rose-Claw looks around Saphira. "Huh, hmm, too skinny," she writes. Unknown to them, a cage opens up, revealing the bluish-purple Diggy the Nanodragon. "Hmph, not good for bearing sons," continued Rose-Claw.

Thankfully, the stern Fire-Wing didn't notice the Nanodragon but Saphira did. She struggles to capture him. Seeing Rose-Claw, who was about to turn around and see Diggy, Saphira quickly hides Diggy in her mouth. "Recite the final admonition," demanded Rose-Claw.

Saphira nods and smiles. She takes out her fan and quickly spits out Diggy. "Well...?" asked Rose-Claw. Saphira then recites, "Fulfill your duties calmly and re... f..." She looks at her arm with smeared writing, "respectfully.

"Reflect before you snack." Saphira was surprised and looked at her arm again. "Act!" she corrected. She said swiftly, "This shall bring you honor and glory." Saphira fans herself rapidly as she sighs in relief.

Rose-Claw snatches the fan away and checks for notes written on it, but she finds none. Saphira smiles big and innocently when Rose-Claw looked at her suspiciously. "This way," she hissed as she grabbed Saphira's right arm, pulling her along while smearing the ink and had ink on her paw. "Now, pour the tea," Rose-Claw commanded, pushing a teapot toward Saphira. Saphira looks at Rose-Claw's paw with the ink on her talons.

"To please your future in-laws, you must demonstrate a sense of dignity," Rose-Claw said as she rubbed her chin, smearing ink around her mouth. Saphira stared at her as she accidentally pours tea on the table and not in the cup. She noticed her mistake and pours the tea into a cup. "And refinement, you must be poised," said Rose-Claw.

Saphira looks down and sees Diggy in the tea, relaxing as if it was a hot tub. Rose-Claw was about to take the tea with Diggy in it. Saphira realizes that Rose-Claw was about to drink the tea with a living and scaly thing in it. "Er, pardon me," Saphira hissed quietly. "**AND** silent!" snapped Rose-Claw.

Saphira snapped her jaws shut. Rose-Claw sniffed the tea, the scales on Diggy's head were blown toward the Fire-Wing's nostrils. Saphira reached up and grabbed the cup, "Could I just take that back... for a moment?" Saphira and Rose-Claw struggle for the teacup and it turns over on the red Fire-Wing and Diggy jumps down in Rose-Claw's hide. Saphira gasps and Rose-Claw glared at her.

"Why, you clumsy-" Rose-Claw snarled, but was interrupted when she felt Diggy in her hide and dances around. "Woo, woooo, wooooo!" Suddenly, Rose-Claw knocks over a pot of coals and accidentally sits down on them. She jumps up and screeches, jumping around. Saphira quickly grabs her fan briskly fans the charred area on Rose-Claw's tail.

Unfortunately, the extra air caused the charred scales to catch on fire. "**AAAAAHHHH!**" Rose-Claw shrieked.

* * *

Meanwhile, outside the Matchmaker building, the group was hearing noise coming out. "I think it's going well, don'cha think?" Ralow asked Emerald-Talon.

Suddenly, the rose-red Fire-Wing ran out of the building, shrieking, "**PUT IT OUT! PUT IT OUT! PUT IT OUT!**"

Saphira takes the teapot and throws the tea on Rose-Claw, putting out the flames. She bows, hands the teapot back to Rose-Claw. She swiftly walked toward her mother, grandmother, and friends as she covers her face. Unknowingly to them, Diggy quickly flaps back to his cage. Rose-Claw walked up at Saphira in anger, "You... You are a **DISGRACE!**" She threw the teapot down hard, causing it to smash to bits.

"You may look like a bride," growled Rose-Claw, "but you will _never_ bring your family honor!" Emerald-Horn, Ralow, Sarabi, Jade-Talon, and Oasis looked at Saphira. Saphira looked around and saw the townsfolk whisper and walk away. Saphira bent her cat-like ears down as she felt saddened that she failed her family.

* * *

**Okay, I worked really hard on this so please appreciate my work. Please read, love, and review.**


End file.
